Lost Children
After August 18th 2009, children with ADHD and dyslexia started going missing all over America. Two FBI agents, the calculating and tough Sofia Romanov and the empathic but slightly immature Kyle Long, search for answers. But the more they investigate the more they see evidence of things that couldn't possibly exist. The normally cool and collected Sofia starts losing her grip as she gets closer to the truth. Is she on the verge of discover the greatest secret in human history, or is she simply losing her mind? Act One:Chapter One Prometheus Center, New York, Friday August 21th 2009 Ryan Walker was walking through the plaza, his hand on the gun in his holster, his eyes fixed on Percy Jackson. Ryan wasn't going to fire until both his targets were in sight. Even though he no longer worked for the FBI he still had his uniform on, and he had an illegally made copy of his badge. He reasoned that once people saw him kill his enemies he could flash his badge, tell them he was FBI and then leave. Soon enough Percy met up with Ryan's second target, the Grey Eyed witch herself Annabeth Chase The Grey Eyed Witch was standing by the fountain of Prometheus muttering something about how the statue looked nothing like the real Prometheus. It wasn't until his two targets' eyes met and he saw the smile on both their faces that Ryan Walker drew his gun and shot 2 bullets at Percy Jackson's head. Despite what eyewitness testimonies would later claim Ryan Walker didn't miss his target, the bullets hit Percy Jackson just fine but bounced off him harmlessly and deflected towards the ground. Both Ryan's enemies turned to look at him, Percy took a ballpoint pin out of his pocket then it turned into a Bronze sword. Ryan Walker turned his gun to Annabeth and was a bout to shoot her, when Percy swung his sword and cleaved Walker's gun in half. Ryan knew he was probably about to die, but a smirk spread across his face anyway. This confirmed his suspicions. Percy Jackson wasn't human Percy swung his sword again, the blade went right through Ryan's neck but he remained unharmed. "You're mortal?" Ryan took advantage of Percy's confusion, dodging past him to attack The Grey Eyed Witch. Ryan wrapped his fingers around her neck and pushed her head down into the water. He tried to drown her but the water spat her back out. He tried to force her head down again but couldn't, it was like he was pushing down on a trampoline instead of a pool of liquid. Annabeth put her arms in between Ryan's and pushed outward breaking his grip on her neck, then she pushed him backwards, deflected two punches and gave him a roundhouse kick to the chest. Walker was knocked off his feet, when his head hit the ground he was rendered unconscious. Act One:Chapter Two Saint Lysander Institute for disturbed children, Chicago, September 1st 2009 Chrysanthos Stavros was in a therapy room wishing he was dead. Sitting across the table from him was his therapist Dr Erica Pines. A camera in the corer recorded his every twitch. Chryanthos was generally dark and brooding but he wasn't always suicidal, there were times during his treatment where Chryanthos genuinely believed his life was worth living. Unfortunately, his doctor insisted on having the Hanna Montana theme song playing in the background on an infinite loop. After 7 minutes of listening to "best of both worlds" Chrysanthos officially decided there was nothing left to live for. "You believe you have the power to control plants?" "I can't control the way I effect plants, it's just something that happens. During the spring and summer plants go crazy around me and during the fall and winter my presence drain the life out of them." "When did you first notice this...effect, do you believe this effect is in any way related to the demons you see?" "I've always had this effect, but I didn't start seeing the monsters until I was 13, about twice a year one of them would attack me and I would have to outrun them. It wasn't until 3 months ago that one of them attacked me in my home." Chris told the doctor once again about the day his father was killed by a woman with ghostly white skin, flaming hair, and sharp fangs. Chrysanthos described how he saw his father ripped apart before his eyes. How his father had died trying to save him. Chris had told this story a hundred times and he was getting sick of telling it. The doctors didn't believe Chris when he told them his father was killed by a vampire. They told him he was just projected the image of a monster onto the face of his dad's killer.. A old woman in a black pinstripe suit walked into the room and halted the therapy session. The woman in the suit said very bluntly "Chrysanthos Stavros, get up your coming with me" Chryanthos stood up and his doctor huffed indignantly "Let me guess you're an FBI agent or detecitve or someone here to question Chryanthos about his father's murder." The woman in the suit laughed then handed Dr Pines her card. "I'm Alecto Dodd's, from Fire & Brimstone Attorneys at law, I represent the boy's mother Korra Rich. The boy is to be released immediently." Dr Pines inspected the blank index card, her mind projecting onto the paper what she thought a lawer's bussiness card should look like. Alecto materialized a scorpion whip out of thin air and snapped it at the camera in the corner. As soon as the end of the whip touched the camera there was an blue spark and the camera was fried. Dr Erica Pines didn't notice this, Chryanthos wondered if he'd just imagined it. Miss Dodds took Chryanthos by the hand (her grip was like steel) and dragged Chryanthos out of the therapy room. As Miss Dodds led Chryanthos out of the building, Chryanthos noticed that she would snap her whip at every single camera they came across. Parked outside the institute was a limo being driven by a skeleton man. Right after they got outside and Chryanthos saw this he broke away from Miss Dodds "I know you're not human, you're a monster and you've come here to kill me, so just get it over with already. It's not like I have anything to live for" Miss Dodds grabbed Chryanthos again and pulled him into the car with her. Leathery wings unfolded from her back and her eyes turned into burning coals. Chryanthos Stavros closed his eyes and braced himself for getting his guts ripped out. Instead the demonic hag just laughed at him then turned to the driver and said "Take us to camp half-blood" Two hours later, police detectives would come to St Lysander's, hoping to question Chryanthos Stavros yet again about his father's murder. Detectives Coppers and Richards arrived at the Aslym to find Chyrsanthos missing. Apparently there was no record of a Korra Rich, Alecto Dodds, or a Fire and Brimstone laywer firm anywhere. Apparently the identity of his mother was unknown. This would make the 7th ADHD or Dyslexic child to have disappeared under mysterious circumstances since August the 19th. Later that day these disappearance would officially become a federal investigation. Agents Sofia Romanov and Kyle Long were assigned the case. Category:Muse-Verse Category:Suspense